


Here's to the Future

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: smutty_claus, F/M, HP: EWE, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Smutty Claus 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to start planning the Seventh Annual Christmas Fundraising Gala and Ron, by way of sleeping through an important meeting, and Pansy, by way of her great aunt Celestina Warbeck, are in charge of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Smutty Claus 2013 and was a gift for cryptaknight.

Ron Weasley's head lay on his hand as the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement spoke about the Seventh Annual Christmas Fundraising Gala. In previous years, it had taken place in the large Atrium of the Ministry, but this year it would be taking place at the newly built Warbeck Performing Arts Centre.   
  
As a representative for the Auror division, Ron knew he should be paying closer attention, but his mind was on other things; namely that his ex-wife wanted to take their four year old daughter to Australia for Christmas this year. Hermione had extended an invitation for him to come along as well, but he had no interest in spending a week with her parents. His former-in-laws were nice people, but rather dull. Ron didn't even want to imagine his mum's reaction to finding out her granddaughter would be gone for Christmas, especially when he and Hermione had "crushed her heart" early this year when they'd separated and ultimately divorced.  
  
Ron and Hermione's split had been a civil one and they were still friends. In part, the only difference between their lives now and when they'd had that fateful conversation last fall was that he no longer shared a room with her in their house. At first their decision to remain living together was so their families wouldn't find out before the holidays (their mums would never have forgiven them if they'd ruined Christmas), but they'd ultimately decided it was better for Rose to have them together even if they weren't in love anymore.  
  
He smiled at the thought of his ginger, curly haired little girl. She was his life and he would do anything for her.   
  
An unexpected jab to his side yanked Ron out of his thoughts. He turned and glared at the person sitting next to him, who simply motioned their head in the direction of the Department Head.  
  
Ron sighed and turned his head towards the front of the room. It was only then that he realized that everyone was looking back at him, including the Department Head.  
  
"Well, Auror Weasley?" the head asked.  
  
Ron attempted to hide his confusion as he tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
"I understand that it is a big responsibility," the head continued. "But I have faith in you."  
  
"Uh, sure," Ron replied, still not sure what he was actually agreeing to, but figuring it couldn’t be anything too horrible.  
  
"Fantastic!" the head stated. "This meeting is adjourned. Auror Weasley, my secretary will get the information for the gala to you this afternoon."  
  
"What exactly did I just volunteer for?" Ron asked a witch he'd spoken to maybe once before.  
  
"You agreed to help plan the gala," she stated, before walking away.  
  
\-----  
  
Rain fell as Pansy Parkinson ran towards the building. She was late for work and she knew it. She cursed as she caught the edge of a puddle and splashed dirty water onto her silk stockings. The fact that she was Celestina Warbeck's great niece wasn't going to get her out of trouble for being late to her first day of work; especially, when the person in charge of the Warbeck Performing Arts Centre was Great Aunt Celestina herself.  
  
"You're late, Ms. Parkinson," her great aunt's voice boomed as Pansy entered the lobby.  
  
"I'm very sorry, au- Madam Warbeck," Pansy said, correcting herself mid-sentence. She'd had to work hard to get her this job and no one was supposed to know that she was related to Celestina.  
  
"Tardiness will not be accepted here," Madam Warbeck said sharply. "This is your only warning. Further tardiness will get you fired, do you understand me, girl?"  
  
"Yes, Madam," Pansy said, nodding.  
  
Then she felt the old bat's eyes taking in her appearance.  
  
"You look hideous, Ms. Parkinson," Great Aunt Celestina said, in her usual loathing tone. "We have a meeting with the representative from the Ministry in an hour and you cannot meet him wearing _that_. Go home and change into something more presentable."  
  
"Madam, is there a fireplace I can use?" Pansy asked. If she had to go back to the Leaky Cauldron in order to go back home it would leave her with very little time to change and get back.  
  
Her great aunt's lips narrowed and she said, "You may use the fireplace in my dressing room this once."  
  
"Thank you, Madam," Pansy replied.  
  
Her great aunt waved over a house elf and instructed the elf to show Pansy to her dressing room. Pansy wasn't at all surprised to see a gold star on the door of the room, which turned out to be more like a three level flat than a dressing room.  
  
Despite her desire to look around, Pansy went straight to the fireplace and went home. She should have known that her great aunt would not like her "modern witch" way of dressing, but she hadn't expected to be working with her great aunt directly.  
  
Opening her cupboard, Pansy went to the very back where her more formal attire was located. She absolutely despised the long sleeved dresses that fell to her ankles and had enough ruffles to suffocate a person, but she knew that was exactly what her great aunt would want her in.  
  
Dressed in her great aunt's approved wardrobe, Pansy returned to the centre with fifteen minutes to spare. The house elf that had led her to the dressing room was waiting for her and led her from the room before she had a chance to look around.  
  
The house elf led her back to the lobby and into a room just off of it.  
  
"Madam Warbeck will join you shortly," the house elf said, before bowing his way out of the room.  
  
For a moment Pansy thought she was alone in the room, but then she caught sight of the tall ginger standing near one of her great aunt's framed posters.  
  
Just like that, Pansy was transported back seven years ago. She was the terrified eighteen-year-old who had tried to sell out his best friend to the Dark Lord.  
  
\-----  
  
The Warbeck Performing Arts Centre was the last place Ron wanted to be, but he didn't have a choice. The staff at the centre would be taking care of the actual gala, but he was supposed to make sure it was done in a ministry approved manner, which meant he'd get to spend a lot of the next six weeks with Madam Warbeck and her assistant.  
  
None of that would be worse than actually having to attend the gala, though, an event that he and Hermione skipped last year because "Rose was too ill" for a sitter. That wasn't an option this year, since he and Hermione had decided that she and Rose would go to Australia before Christmas, celebrate Christmas morning with her parents and, with the time difference, return home in time for Rose and Hermione to get some sleep before celebrating Christmas with his family.  
  
All that stood between now and then was six weeks of planning and the night of the actual event. The information packet that had been delivered to him just two days before outlined all the steps that needed to be taken and in what order. All of his meetings with Madam Warbeck were prearranged and his schedule in the Auror office had been restructured to allow for the weekly meetings for the first few weeks, biweekly for the two weeks after that and then every day all day for the final week.  
  
The packet had also instructed that he show up at least fifteen minutes early to every meeting with Madam Warbeck, which was how he'd found himself in a small meeting room that boasted way too many posters of his mum's favorite singer.  
  
He'd been in the room for about five minutes when the door from the lobby opened and someone else was escorted into the room. He didn't recognize the witch at first, but then a ghostly look had crossed her face and he realized it was Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Before either of them had a chance to say anything, a second set of doors, hidden behind all of the posters, opened and Madam Warbeck came into the room wearing a grand set of dress robes. She walked with the air of someone much younger than a witch in her late 80s.  
  
"Good afternoon, Madam Warbeck," Ron greeted her. "My mum is a huge fan of yours."  
  
"Of course, she is, my dear boy," Madam Warbeck replied. "Please, sit. Dotty will serve us tea while we discuss the gala."  
  
Ron waited until Madam Warbeck sat down at the head of the table and Pansy to a seat on her right before he sat down on the left side of the table. Hot tea and biscuits appeared almost immediately in front of them and their meeting began.  
  
Ron forced himself to focus on the task at hand, remembering what had happened the last time he'd mentally left a meeting. He took notes and was on the same page as Madam Warbeck until the very end of the meeting.  
  
"Ms. Parkinson will be taking my place as your direct contact with the Warbeck Performing Arts Centre," Madam Warbeck said.  
  
Ron looked from her to Pansy, who looked as surprised as he felt.  
  
"Please excuse me, I must get back to planning my performance for the gala," Madam Warbeck said. Her house elf rushed to her side and the two disappeared through the doors that they had arrived through.  
  
It was only then, when he was alone with Pansy, did he take a good look at her. She looked nearly the same as she had in school, he noticed now, but there were subtle changes. For one, she'd lost a bit of weight and her face had softened and lost the similarities to a pug.  
  
The fact of the matter, however, was that she was still Pansy Parkinson and they had an ugly past. He, Hermione and Harry were no angels in their squabbles with the Slytherin's, but Draco and Pansy had never let an opportunity to make life hell for the Gryffindors pass. The question that had to be answered first was if he and Pansy could work together or if they'd have to find another way to plan the gala.  
  
\-----  
  
The moment Pansy had discovered Ron Weasley in the meeting room, she'd wanted to flee. It had taken every ounce of courage in her to keep her feet planted. She needed this job, especially now that she was twenty-five and living on her own with the small monthly allowance left to her in her father's will.  
  
Then her great aunt had dropped the bomb, she was stepping aside and giving Pansy the reins for the gala. Her crazy great aunt didn't have to say anything for Pansy to get the message loud and clear about her position at the centre. The Ministry's gala would be a test. If she passed, she'd be given another test with another client. If she failed, she'd be out of the centre before she could say "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love".  
  
Her great aunt's exit from the room was followed by an awkward silence. Ron still looked like the wizard she'd seen in school, though he'd gotten taller and his lanky form had filled out. She was also very aware of his personal life, especially since his divorce from Hermione last spring had caused a stir in the gossip rags about what had caused the breakup of two thirds of the Golden Trio.  
  
"I don't have a choice on whether or not I do this project," Ron said, finally breaking the silence. "And I reckon you don't either."  
  
"I don't," she confirmed.  
  
"Then we need to clear the air," he stated. "Our past is ugly, Pansy, and both sides are at fault."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"We both know that this gala is for setting aside differences to help raise money for the families that were torn apart by the war as well as to help St. Mungo's."  
  
Sensing where this was going, Pansy stood up and walked around the table. When she got to his side, Ron was standing with his hand outstretched. She took his hand and shook it.  
  
"What happened in the past is in the past," he said. "From here on out, we look only to the future and how we can make our world better for our children."  
  
"Your children, I don't have any," Pansy said.  
  
"You don't plan on having any?" he asked.  
  
"Not married," she replied, holding up her left hand and wiggling her fingers. "And while I'm a bit modern in other aspects of life, I'm rather traditional about marriage and babies."  
  
"Traditional can be good," he said, nodding.  
  
Another awkward pause settled between them before he finally said, "I reckon I should get back to work. I'll see you next week, Ms. Parkinson."  
  
"Goodbye, Mr. Weasley," she replied.  
  
After Ron left, she made her way to the door her great aunt had exited from and knocked. If she was going to take on this project, there was no way she could do so looking like she was in her sixties. There was room for some tradition in the modern world, but not in this case.  
  
\-----  
  
The first few weeks of the gala planning went smoothly and his meetings with Pansy had been easy, but as they got closer to the gala, problems began to creep up. Everything from the catering company trying to change the menu to Madam Warbeck wanting a longer set since she was graciously letting the ministry use her brand new performing arts centre free of charge before it officially opened to the public.  
  
Every problem added a few minutes more to what had become his and Pansy's biweekly meetings. The first meeting of the fifth week took a total of five hours and Ron had barely gotten home in time to help Hermione put Rose to bed. The next meeting took seven hours and his little girl was already fast asleep by the time he got home.  
  
The day before Rose and Hermione were to leave for Australia, Ron took the day off from work and gala planning to spend it with his little girl. With no real plan for the day, they headed to Diagon Alley and had breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
It was as they were leaving the Leaky Cauldron and heading into Diagon Alley that they bumped into Pansy.   
  
"Well, hello," Pansy said, with a smile.  
  
"Good morning," Ron replied. He was pleasantly surprised to find that instead of wearing one of her signature black skirts and a frilly top she was wearing a pair of nice denims and a warm sweater under an open peacoat.  
  
"Madam Celestina is gone this week," Pansy said, gesturing to her outfit. "She sent me an owl last night saying she would be practicing at her home in France this week so her performance won't be spoiled by delivery people who aren't supposed to hear it until the night of the gala."  
  
"How will you convince the house elves to not tell on you?" he asked.  
  
"I won't have to," she replied with a grin. "They've all gone with her."  
  
Ron chuckled and felt a tug on his arm. Looking down he saw Rose looking up at him and pointing in the direction of the toy store.  
  
"We'll go in a minute, Rosie," he said as he bent down to pick her up. "First, can you say hi to daddy's…friend Ms. Parkinson?"  
  
"Hi," Rose chirped before burying her face in his coat.  
  
"Hi sweetie," Pansy said with a laugh. "I guess I'll let you two continue on your shopping trip. I'll see you tomorrow, Ron."  
  
Ron said goodbye and then he and Rose continued on to the toy store. From there they went to his brother's joke shop where Ron kept a closer eye on his brother than Rose to keep George from giving the little girl anything. Their last stop of the morning was the bookstore and they left there with a bag full of books.  
  
The rest of the day was spent at home. Per Hermione's request, he entertained Rose, reading her books and watching a movie on the telly while Hermione packed and got ready for them to go. Then they had dinner together and turned in early.  
  
Their alarm clocks went off just before five the next morning and Ron took on the task of getting Rose ready while Hermione finished the last minute packing. Then they used the floo network to go to the Burrow where Hermione and Rose would take their Portkey to Australia.  
  
At a quarter til seven, Ron walked them out past the boundaries of the protective charms and handed the Portkey to Hermione. They'd put most of their luggage in Hermione's beaded bag, but both witches were wearing backpacks.   
  
"Hold on really tight to the teddy bear, Rosie," he said, kneeling down to say goodbye to his little girl. "And don't let go of mummy's hand either."  
  
"I won't," she replied.  
  
"Good girl," he said. He kissed her forehead. "I love you and I'll see you in a few days."  
  
"Love you, too," she said.  
  
A few moments later, the Portkey began to glow and as Ron watched, Hermione and Rose disappeared from sight.  
  
\----  
  
Pansy felt like pulling her hair out as she looked down at the long list of things that she and Ron had to accomplish over the next six days. She'd been ecstatic to find out that her great aunt wouldn't be hovering over the last week of work for the gala and that she would be taking her house elves with her, but now that Pansy knew what was in front of her, she really wished her great aunt had left behind a couple house elves.  
  
She'd spent the last five weeks collecting the decorations and hiring the necessities, but she was just now realizing that there was nobody but herself and Ron to set everything up for the gala. If she thought she could get some additional helpers at such short notice, she would've, but with the holidays just around the corner, everyone was either working or busy.  
  
When Ron arrived half an hour later, he brought with him fresh cinnamon rolls and hot tea.  
  
"Mum wouldn’t let me leave without them," he said with a shrug.  
  
"We'll need all the energy we can get," Pansy said, picking up one of the gooey rolls. She took a bite and couldn't hold back the moan that followed. "These are amazing."  
  
Ron chuckled and helped himself to a roll as well.  
  
Once they'd finished eating, Pansy knew it was time to let Ron in on how much work they still had to do. She secretly hoped that he hadn't made any big plans, because the thought of decorating the centre by herself was depressing.  
  
She unrolled the "to do" list she'd made earlier on the table and they began to discuss what had to be done. Then they made a second list, outlining what could be done early and what had to be done the day of.  
  
"I didn't realize how much work we still had to do," she said as they finished their lists. "If you can't stay and help -"  
  
"I'm not leaving you here to do this all by yourself," he stated. "Besides, Rose is with Hermione in Australia. So I don't have any reason to rush home to an empty house."  
  
"Does Rose live with you?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Yes," Ron replied. "But not in the way I reckon you're thinking. Hermione and I still live in the same house. I just live on the first floor and she lives in our old bedroom. It's odd, I know, but we both want to spend as much time with Rose as possible."  
  
"I understand," Pansy said. "She seems like a great little girl, Ron. My godson would've thrown a big massive hissy fit if his father had stopped to talk to a friend while they'd been on the way to the toy store."  
  
"Thank you," Ron said with a small smile. "Shall we start on today's list then?"  
  
\----  
  
Six days later, the Warbeck Performing Arts Centre looked like a winter wonderland. The large lobby boasted more than fifty Christmas trees of varying sizes, types and themes. Inside the theater itself, the rows of seating had been transformed into tables and seating for the eight hundred guests that had RSVP'd to the event.  
  
"We did it," Pansy said.  
  
It was just past midnight on the day of the gala. In eight hours, the catering staff, the wait staff, and the musicians would be arriving to start their final setups. Ten hours after that, the guests would be arriving and the gala would be in full swing.  
  
"We did," Ron said, nodding. "And it looks amazing."  
  
They'd spent eighteen hours of each of the last six days working on the decorations. The transformation of the theatre itself had taken them a day and a half.  
  
Ron turned towards Pansy and found her facing him. He'd teased her the other day about wearing her high heels while they were moving trees into place, but now that he saw just how tall she was with them on in comparison to himself, he didn't mind them as much. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and pulled her towards him.  
  
What had started out as just a hug, became a kiss as their lips met. He wasn't sure who'd started the kiss, but as her soft lips met his own, he didn't care. She was the first girl he'd kissed since he and Hermione had secretly separated last year. He was enjoying himself so much that he deepened the kiss without really thinking.  
  
After a few moments, Pansy pushed him away and it was then that the guilt set in.  
  
"Pansy, I'm -" he started.  
  
"Don't you dare say you're sorry, Ron Weasley," she said in a threatening tone. "That was an amazing kiss and we are two consenting adults."  
  
"So why'd we stop?" he asked, sheepishly.  
  
"I was going to suggest we get out of this place and go back to my flat," she replied.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
It took them a few minutes to gather their stuff and then they left the centre, locking it up for the night. Instead of going through the Leaky Cauldron, Pansy apparated them to an apparition point a mile from her flat and then they walked the rest of the way.  
  
The quiet streets were covered in a layer of snow and it was only the warming charm that Ron had cast upon them before leaving the centre that kept them from shivering.  
  
It took them several minutes, but they finally reached her building and used the lift to get to her floor.  
  
Before she opened her door, Ron took her hand and said, "Before we go inside, there is something I want to ask you and it's not because of what may or may not happen in there."  
  
"Alright," Pansy replied.  
  
"Will you go with me to the gala tonight as my date?" he asked her.  
  
"I'd love to," Pansy replied, smiling. She unlocked her door and pulled him inside.  
  
Before Ron knew what was happening, Pansy had him pushed up against the closed front door and was kissing him.  
  
\----  
  
Pansy had never imagined herself making the first move with a wizard she fancied, but there was just something about Ron that made her unable to control herself. He had a quiet confidence that made him sexier than any other wizard she'd ever spent time with.  
  
"How far is this going?" his husky voice asked as he broke away from her.  
  
"As far as you want it to," she replied.  
  
Their eyes met and a half grin crossed his face. Then she felt his hands on her bum and he hoisted her up.  
  
"Bedroom?" he asked.  
  
"Down the hall, first door on the right," she replied.  
  
She ran her hands through his silky, ginger locks as he carried her into the bedroom. He set her down on the bed and started to back away, but she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down with her.  
  
Their hands began to wander as their mouths met again. There was a hunger and excitement in their kisses, something that she hadn't felt in a long time with another wizard.  
  
He pulled away unexpectedly, but her protest died on her lips when he pulled the hem of her shirt out of her denims and pushed the shirt up and over her head. She let out a low moan as his hands and then his mouth explored the newly uncovered part of her body, especially her breasts.  
  
When he reached for her bra, she stopped him and yanked on his shirt. He rolled his eyes as he sat up and pulled the shirt over his head. While he tossed the shirt behind him, she sat up and unhooked her bra. His face changed instantly from a disgruntled one to a happy one, but it was her face that lit up like a Christmas tree as his mouth captured one of her nipples and his hand began to tweak the other nipple.  
  
Their other clothing came off in a similar fashion until they were both completely naked. One of his large hands lay between her legs, massaging her folds while one of her hands was wrapped around his large member.  
  
She whimpered as he slid a long digit into her sex and began to move inside of her. Her hips moved with each thrust and her hand fumbled over his manhood.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Pansy replied.  
  
He slipped his hands from her and repositioned his body so he was between her legs.  
  
She reached down and helped guide his manhood into her sex.  
  
She sucked in a long, deep breath as her body adjusted to his size and then she gave him a nod.  
  
Their bodies began to move together, slow and steady at first, but increasing in speed as they grew closer to their releases. He leaned forward, supporting himself on one elbow, and captured her mouth in his. His other hand was between her legs, caressing her sensitive nub.  
  
She clung to him, her nails digging into his back, and cried out as she climaxed. She held his head to her chest and cried out again as he captured one of her nipples in his mouth. Then she felt him stiffen and jerk a couple of times as he came inside of her.  
  
\----  
  
Ron stood on her doorstep, a dozen roses in hand, as he waited for her to answer the door. He'd gone all out getting ready for the gala; he'd even paid extra to have his Auror dress robes professionally cleaned in time.  
  
When the door opened, Ron found himself unable to speak. Pansy stood before him in a midnight blue, satin ball gown with her dark locks in a fancy up do.   
  
"You- you look beautiful," he stammered. His eyes flickered up and down her body again and again, trying to memorize everything about her.  
  
"Thank you," Pansy replied, a pink flush flooding her cheeks. "You look very handsome yourself."  
  
"Thank you," Ron said, tugging on the lapels of his jacket.   
  
"I'll be ready in a moment. I -"  
  
"Can we talk before we go?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course," Pansy replied. She stepped aside and he came in.  
  
The last sixteen hours had been better than he could have imagined. They hadn't gone to sleep until half past three and had struggled to get out of bed at seven. They'd had a breakfast of dried toast and tea before he'd gone home to shower and she'd gotten ready.  
  
Then they'd met at the centre to help with the last minute preparations and hadn't had a moment to themselves. Unless, he counted the five minute snogging session they'd had in a hidden storage cabinet.  
  
As good as it had all been, a phone call from Rose this evening was the reminder he needed that it wasn't just his feelings involved in a possible relationship with Pansy. Rose was his top priority and with Rose came Hermione.  
  
"If you're going to tell me this was all a mistake and that you realize you really do love Hermione, just leave now," Pansy said in a snippy tone.  
  
"That wasn't what I was going to say at all," Ron said. "However, you're right, what I have to say does somewhat involve Hermione, but only because she is the mother of my daughter."  
  
He grabbed Pansy's hand and led her over to the sofa. He sat down and pulled her down with him.  
  
"I really like you, Pansy, more than I ever thought possible considering our past," he said. "But I have to be honest with you. As much as I like you and want to get to know you better, it's not just my life I'd be changing if we did. Rosie is my top priority and Hermione is obviously part of that as well."  
  
"What are you saying?" Pansy asked him.  
  
"You told me weeks ago that you are a traditional witch at heart, especially when it comes to marriage and babies," he said. "But I can't make you any promises. Not right now and probably not for a few years."  
  
"I don't need any promises," she told him.  
  
"Maybe not, but you deserve promises, Pansy," he said. "You deserve marriage and babies."  
  
"Ron, we don't have to figure out the future right now," she said, laying a hand on his cheek. "If anything, your devotion to your daughter and Hermione has made me want to wait until you can give a promise."  
  
"But what if you meet someone else before I'm ready?" he asked her.  
  
"Then we'll cross that bridge if we get to it," Pansy replied.  
  
"Are you sure you were a Slytherin?" he asked, teasingly. "Because you're acting like a Hufflepuff right now."  
  
Pansy slapped his chest and scoffed. "And to think I was going to invite you over for an early nightcap after the gala," she said.  
  
Ron grinned and pulled her towards him. He ran his tongue over her bright red lower lip and then kissed her.  
  
\----  
  
Pansy and Ron were in the middle of lighting the candles in the threatre, an hour before the party, when Great Aunt Celestina arrived.  
  
Pansy chewed on her lower lip as she listened to her great aunt ordering some of the wait staff around in the lobby.  
  
"You know, if this is a success, you could probably find a better job," Ron said, from behind her.  
  
"I can't do that," Pansy replied, turning around. "She's my Great Aunt."  
  
Ron whistled and then said, "So this might all be yours one day?"  
  
Pansy laughed and said, "No. Great Aunt Celestina _hates_ my mother. She didn't approve of my mother 'wasting her talents as a singer' to marry my father. Mother says that we were written out of the will the day she signed her marriage license."  
  
"So why work for the crazy witch then?" Ron asked her.  
  
Pansy paused to think for a minute and then said, "Because she's family. She might not like me very much, but the truth of the matter is that my mother, brother and I are the only family she has left. Plus, I needed a job and I didn't have enough qualifications for anyone else."  
  
She felt Ron squeeze her hand as they heard the familiar clunk of her great aunt's shoes.  
  
"Well, Ms. Parkinson, I must say you've done a satisfactory job," Great Aunt Celestina said. "Though, I've noticed you've covered up all of my portraits. I've assigned my house elves to uncover them."  
  
Pansy bit her lip to keep from replying rudely.  
  
"Now, I must go to my dressing room and prepare for the show," Great Aunt Celestina said. "Excuse me."  
  
"That witch," Pansy mumbled under her breath.  
  
"You're the only family she's got, remember?" Ron said with a grin.  
  
"Oh go light some candles," Pansy retorted.  
  
An hour and a half later, Pansy peaked around the edge of the stage curtain to see the crowd milling around the theatre. She easily spotted Ron at a table with part of his family while the other half sat at a table next to them. She longed to go join him, but she wasn't a guest at this party.  
  
As she slipped back behind the curtain and headed to the orchestra pit with her great aunt's sheet music, she reminded herself that she and Ron weren't anything more than friends yet. She wasn't even sure if his family knew that he'd spent the last six weeks working with her on the gala. Nevertheless, until they reached the next level in their relationship, she would just be his friend in their eyes.  
  
Or so she thought. Then a couple hours later, when her great aunt had finally left the stage and the second musical act had come on, Ron appeared at her side.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked.  
  
"But your family," she replied, hesitantly.  
  
"Will all get a chance to meet you some other time," he said. "Right now, I'm going to be a bit selfish and keep you to myself."  
  
"That's not what I meant," she replied.  
  
"I know what you meant and it's not a worry I have right now," he said. He pulled her towards him and out to the dance floor.  
  
As they danced, she got lost in his scent and when they stopped, it took her several minutes for her to realize they had. It took her a few moments longer to realize that the Minister for Magic was on stage talking.  
  
"Before the band plays the last song of the night," the Minister said. "I want to thank Madam Warbeck for hosting our event and I want to thank Pansy Parkinson and Auror Ronald Weasley for all the work they've done in preparing this event."  
  
Pansy chanced a glance in the direction of Ron's family as those around them applauded and found them all smiling. She was sure it was because Ron's name had been mentioned, but she secretly hoped that it meant none of them would be too disappointed if she and Ron ended up together.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Ron whispered in her ear.  
  
"But we have to clean up," Pansy replied.  
  
"The new Auror recruits are doing clean up," Ron told her. "And my mum is going to stay to make sure everything gets put away where it should be."  
  
"But how? Why?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Because I talked to my boss and my mum," Ron replied. "And I might have fudged a bit when it came to what time Hermione and Rose are getting home."  
  
"What time are they getting home?" Pansy asked.  
  
"An hour from now," Ron replied. "So if you were serious about that nightcap…"  
  
Pansy smiled and pulled him towards the nearest exit. "I might know a fire place we can use as well."  
  
\----  
  
Seven Years Later  
  
11-year-old Rose Weasley bounced happily as she made her way to Platform 9 ¾ with her parents and siblings. When the moment came to go through the secret passageway, her mum and dad each took one her hands and they passed through the barricade together.  
  
As soon as they reached the platform, Rose tugged her hands free from her parents and took in the people around them. There were families of all types, but none of them were as special as her family. Like many of her soon-to-be classmates, she had her mum and her dad, but unlike most of them, she had a stepmum and a stepdad who she loved and knew they loved her, too. She also had three younger siblings and another due to arrive around Christmas.  
  
Knowing she didn't have much time, Rose went straight to her stepmum and hugged her. "I love you, Pansy," she said.  
  
"I love you, too, Rosie girl," Pansy replied, hugging her back.  
  
"Don't have the baby before I get home," Rose said.  
  
"I can't make any promises," Pansy said, chuckling. "But I will try my hardest."  
  
"Thank you," Rose said. She kissed Pansy's cheek and then knelt down to rough the dark hair of her little brother. "See you in a few months, Parker."   
  
The three year old gave her a big smile and hugged her.  
  
Rose kissed his cheek and then stood up to say goodbye to her stepdad, John, who was holding her two-year-old twin sisters, Olivia and Penelope. She kissed both girls on the cheek and then gave John a hug and kissed his cheek, too. "Love you all," she told them.  
  
Finally, she turned to her mum and dad and pulled them both into a hug.  
  
"We're so proud of you, Rosie," her dad said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"And we love you so much," her mum added.  
  
"I love you, too," Rose replied.  
  
As the train whistle blew, Rose walked with her parents to the train and hugged him mum again while he dad put her trunk on the train. Then she hugged her dad before climbing onto the train. She entered the closest compartment and went to the window. She found her family amongst the crowd and waved goodbye.


End file.
